villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:King Sombra
why is his title not listed? as far I was led to aware Sombra was a King.. albeit an unjust one.. under our standard naming his article should be King Sombra, or am I missing something here? Queen Misery (talk) 22:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Imprisoned Villains? The way I understand it, Imprisoned Villains is for villains who are currently imprisoned last we saw them, not villains who have been imprisoned at one time but were later released and are either still free from their imprisonment or dead (as is officially the case with Sombra). I noticed Nightmare Moon is up there as well, and I bet Discord is too. Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 05:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Satan Is he really a Satan? Don't think of him as one. There is no real evidence in the show of him being anything other than a particularly cruel evil overlord.SenthaiOverlord (talk) 04:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Genocidal Villain? How is King Sombra a genocidal villain? He did not say that he was going to wipe out an entire race or species nor did he! Wolfman123 (talk) 04:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, not genocidal. He is a conqueror, not a destroyer. SenthaiOverlord (talk) 17:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Complete monsters ?!? Mo123qw (talk) 21:46, August 12, 2015 (UTC) So Sombra is a complete monster and if he is can I add it in his category Mo123qw (talk) 21:46, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I have not watched much just his, a few of Discord's and Tirek's but he. He is dark and in my opinion the darkest (not sure if others agree or not) but he is a Generic Doomsday Villain and has next to no personality which are never Complete Monster's last I heard. I like him but only because of how dark the setting got with him but I don't see him as a Complete Monster.Jester of chaos (talk) 21:55, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ^ This exactly. It's possible that prior to becoming the evil force of nature we see him as on the show, he was a Complete Monster, but what we see of him is just an evil force of nature with no real motivations or character, and like Chrysallis, his moral agency is in doubt. Tirek is still the closest this series ever got to a CM, since he was without redeeming features, committed horrible crimes against all ponies in Equestria, and was evil entirely by choice seeing as his brother was able to reform in the backstory. DocColress (talk) 16:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Our Favorite Soldier Bra25 (talk) 14:58, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I like King Sombra's superiority as a god-like king of the shadow. King Sombra Literally one of the best characters in this show, he is so awesome. Know how he was King? He was truly the ruler of the Empire. Stormblade343 (talk) 05:14, March 24, 2017 (UTC) NOT redeemed, or In Love While this would've been the case in the IDW Comics, the same is not true for the show itself. In The Beginning of the End, King Sombra was defiant to Grogar and intended to capture not just the Crystal Empire, but also Ponyville, or even all of Equestria, all for himself. It shows that he had no redeeming quality, and even took Flurry Heart and her parents prisoner before being rescued. In all seriousness, King Sombra doesn't have any redeeming qualities, nor does he express love (only his love for conquering and enslaving ponykind, only to be defeated a second time, and this time a permanent death. 18:54, April 6, 2019 (UTC)